thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Endurance-class Fleet Carrier
The Endurance-class Fleet Carrier is a Capital ship fielded by the New Republic in Eras 4-5. It carries an armament of 12/2 Turbolasers, 8/2 Ion cannons, and 20/2 Laser cannons. History The Endurance-class Fleet Carrier was one of the key ships in the New Republic's 'New Class' Modernization Program but overall development of the Endurance-class (as with many other New-class ships) was slowed, due to the sudden Imperial advances of the Thrawn Campaign and Operation: Shadow Hand. It was decided that the Endurance would be modeled off the 'New Class' Program's crowning jewel: the Nebula-class Star Destroyer. The hull was modified, weapons were removed, and more hangars were added, resulting in one of the best examples of the New Republic's emphasis on high-quality starfighters. The Endurance's main strength laid with the four wings of starfighters stationed onboard each individual carrier. Each wing of fighters was organized for different roles, such as long range squadrons featuring fighters like X-wings, A-wings, and E-wings whilst short range wing of fighters would feature K-wing bombers and Defender starfighters. The Endurance eventually entered service around 12 ABY and participated in some famous historical battles such as the entire conflict of the Black Fleet Crisis. Notable ships of this class included the Intrepid, the flagship of New Republic General, Etahn A'baht, and the Endurance, commanded by Admiral Areta Bell. However, Admiral Bell was killed when the Endurance was destroyed by the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Reaper, under the direct command of Gilad Pellaeon, at the Battle of Orinda, destroying all fighters onboard and a large factor in the Imperial Remnant's victory of the battle. Use Ingame The Endurance-class is not an ordinary escort carrier. While it is a dedicated carrier, it still has Capital Ship-grade durability and still has enough firepower to offer it a supporting role in an attacking fleet. While its shielding and firepower is dwarfed by that of a Nebula or Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, it's still able to successfully engage light frigates, like the Strike-class Medium Cruiser, and can pull ahead against a Venator-class Star Destroyer with aid from its 11 fighter squadrons. It is still important to remember though that this is not a direct attack ship, meaning that keeping it behind a few other ships is a good idea. In short, the Endurance-class Fleet Carrier can deliver a large armada of fighters and bombers whilst doubling-up as a support ship. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 7500 Credits * Build Time: 105 Seconds * Population Cost: 4 * Availability: Era 4-5 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Capital * Shield Points: 5040 * Shield Refresh Rate: 20 * Auto Resolve Health: 9240 * Tactical Health: 4200 * AI Combat Power: 4250 * Max Speed: 2.2 * Max Thrust: 0.2 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.7 Hardpoints The Endurance-Class Fleet Carrier features the following hardpoints * 2 Turbolaser Batteries (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 2 Ion Cannons (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 2 Laser Cannons (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Hangar Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships